Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (2018)
Chilling Adventures of Sabrina is an American supernatural horror web television series developed by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa for Netflix, based on the Archie comic book series Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. The series was produced by Warner Bros. Television in association with Archie Comics and Berlanti Productions. The series premiered on Netflix on October 26, 2018. Starring *Kiernan Shipka - Sabrina Spellman *Ross Lynch - Harvey Kinkle *Lucy Davis - Hilda Spellman *Chance Perdomo - Ambrose Spellman *Michelle Gomez - Mary Wardwell/Madam Satan *Jaz Sinclair - Rosalind Walker *Tati Gabrielle - Prudence Night *Adeline Rudolph - Agatha *with Richard Goyle - Father Faustus Blackwood *and Miranda Otto - Zelda Spellman 'Guest Starring' *Alvina August - Lady Constance Blackwood *L. Scott Caldwell - Nana Ruth *Abigail Cowen - Dorcas *Justin Dobies - Tommy Kinkle *Jedidiah Goodacre - Dorian Gray (ep?) *McKenna Grace - Young Sabrina Spellman (ep11) *Michael Hogan - Granpa Kinkle (ep7) *Liam Hughes - Quentin (ep4) *Alessandro Juliani - Dr. Cee *Gavin Leatherwood - Nicholas Scratch *Megan Leitch - Batibat *Brian Markinson - Sin Bartel (ep11) *Bronson Pinchot - George Hawthorne *John Rubinstein - Daniel Webster (ep3) *Kurt Max Runte - Mr. Kemper *Lachlan Watson - Theo Putnam *Heather Doerksen - Gryla (ep11) *Adrian Hough - Farmer Putnam *Darren Mann - Luke Chalfant *Brenda McDonald - Dezmelda (ep7) *Sarah-Jane Redmond - Mrs. Kemper *Chris Rosamond - Mr. Kinkle 'Co-Starring' *Kimi Alexander - Female Coven Choir #2 (ep7) *Reese Alexander - James Walker *Carmel Amit - Mildred (ep7) *Anastasia Bandey - Dorothea *Linden Banks - Dr. Carpenter (ep6) *Jason Beaudoin - Uncle Jessie *Jenna Berman - Young Woman (ep1) *Camden Bruce - Li'l Billy (ep11) *Peter Bundic - Carl Tapper *Guy Christie - Mr. Morris (ep8) *Christina Church - Greendale Thirteen #5 (ep10) *Richard Ian Cox - Trivium #1 (Judge; ep3) *Georgie Daburas - Sabrina's Dad "Edward" *Aadila Dosani - Doctor (ep8) *Ryan Egan - Trivium #3 (Executioner; ep3) *Maria Epih - Witch #2 (ep7) *Kendall Goddard - Greendale Thirteen #1 (ep10) *Aaron Hale - Seth Grinwis *BJ Harrison - Mrs. Curtis *Kavandeep Hayre - Ed Dursley *Elizabeth Iversen - Greendale Thirteen #3 (ep10) *Gary Jones - Trivium #2 (Jury; ep3) *Eunice Kang - Female Coven Choir #4 (ep7) *Jett Klyne - Young Harvey (ep3) *Nicole Geraldine Leier - History Teacher (ep3) *Cynthia Mendez - Female Coven Choir #3 (ep7) *Melissa M. Montgomery - Greendale Thirteen #4 (ep10) *John Murphy - Asmodeus (ep11) *Lissa Neptuno - Dr. Spector (ep6) *Vanessa Przada - Webster's Daughter (ep3) *Xantha Radley - Mrs. Meeks *Annette Reilly - Sabrina's Mom "Diana" *Rachel Renaud - Meek Teenage Girl (ep10) *Jacqueline Robbins - Head Witch (ep10) *Donald Sales - Purson (ep11) *Jack Sandison - Fergus (ep5) *Madison Smith - Steve Loomis (ep10) *Moses Thiessen - Ben the Pizza Kid (ep7) *Arielle Tuliao - Female Coven Choir #1 (ep7) *Elle Twedt - Li'l Susie (ep11) *Panthea Vatandoost - Screaming Student (ep9) *Christiaan Westerveld - Infernal Bailiff (ep3) *Charmaine Wilson - Crone (ep9) *Anita Wittenberg - Witch #1 (ep7) *Theresa Wong - Greendale Thirteen #2 (ep10) *Ty Wood - Billy Marlin Category:Web Series Category:2018 Web Series